A Bit of Southern Comfort
by A. Price
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet in small Southern town after the finale of ATS. They've both been running can they both finally stop together?
1. Default Chapter

It was hot. No one thinks about how hot Arkansas gets in July. Miserable, humid, hot, hot, hot. The pretty flowers in pots on her deck were wilted and begged for a drink. Buffy sighed as she turned on the hose and watered the pots of pink and purple petunias and glanced at her watch. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't get lunch before she started her shift at the hospital.

The small diner where she ate lunch could only be described as quaint. It was a mom and pop operation ran by a matronly woman named Margie and her good natured husband Frank. Buffy had found the place not long after moving to West Memphis and had become close with the owners in the six months she'd been here. Of course to Margie and Frank, she was Beth Anne Harris, that cute girl who lived in the Stachey's rent house and worked as a ER clerk at the County Hospital.

Buffy smiled at Margie as she placed her order. She pulled a letter out of her purse and reread the address she'd written on it again, she missed Dawn. Six months ago, Giles had sat her down and explained how Angel, Spike and Wesley had been killed in LA fighting the good fight. She had left the next day, somehow she just couldn't' bear to be around anyone from Sunnydale, she needed to be alone. So she had taken some money and flown to Atlanta, bought a new identity and rented a car. She had driven for days before she came to West Memphis, Arkansas and stayed the night. The next day the small town had seemed like the perfect place to settle down for awhile. She'd come up with the name Beth Anne Harris, knowing that none of her friends would ever suspect that she would use Xander's last name.

Looking at the letter one more time she handed it to Margie. "Could you please give this to Joey? Ask him to mail it for me?"

"You want it mailed from up North or somewhere else this time?" Margie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Up North is fine." Buffy nodded.

"You know Sweetie, your sister might like to know where she can answer your letter." The older woman patted Buffy's hand.

Buffy smiled, "Maybe soon."

"Okay, Joey will be in tomorrow. I'll give him the letter for you." She tucked the letter in her apron pocket as she served Buffy's lunch.

"Thanks, Margie." Buffy sighed as she thought about Joey. He was a nice guy, all American, nice looking, reminded her of Riley. He was sweet on her ,as Margie would say,. She realized he was the kind of guy she should settle with, but she knew it would never work - nice guys just weren't for her. He had agreed to take her letters and mail them out of state when he was on a job though and never asked her why she didn't' want her sister to know where she was.

Buffy finished her meal, paid her bill and left for work. She had started at the hospital a month after arriving. She signed people into the ER took their insurance information etc. She liked the evening shift and the ER could be a very interesting place, there was no telling what you might see there on any given night.

Tonight, however, had been a slow one. An elderly man from the nursing home had fallen and broken his hip. His whole family had come to the hospital filling the waiting room for a couple of hours but after that all had been quiet. She clocked out at 11p.m. and walked out the side door - she froze for a moment. The tingling sensation was definitely there, she had not seen one vamp since arriving in West Memphis. She peeked from behind the dumpster by the door. Two men were half carrying, half dragging a third man to towards the ER doors. They did not appear to be vampires as she listened to their conversation.

"I say we leave him out by the door. Someone will find him and take him in." The first guy stated in a loud whisper.

"Shouldn't we take him in? Make sure he's okay?" The second man replied.

"I couldn't find a pulse on the guy, if he hadn't grunted I would swear he was dead. I say we just leave him before we get in more trouble." The first man answered.

Buffy stole another look around the dumpster as the two men left the third guy lying on the ground several yards from the ER doors. They quickly left the parking lot not looking back. She cautiously walked towards the man lying on the ground, the tingling got stronger. Maybe her spider sense was off, surely this guy wasn't a vamp. As she got closer to the injured man and into the lights around the ER she noticed the color of his hair - it was bloody but definitely a bleached blonde just like… She shook her head of those thoughts as she knelt next to him, he opened swollen eye, it was a familiar blue and it blinked at her in shocked recognition. She pushed a bloody curl from his face, "Spike?" She asked softly.

He was in a lot of pain but managed to nod his head as he continued to stare at her, "Buffy?" His voice sounded raspy.

"Yes, it's me." She touched his shoulder, "We need to get you to my place. Can you stand?"

He nodded and winced as she helped him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist she helped him to her car.

"I don't live very far. Just hold on and when we get to my house I'll try to make you more comfortable." She started the car.

He only nodded and closed his eyes before slumping in the passenger seat.

She had never even considered seeing Spike again, she'd mourned him, he was a major part of the reason she was living here alone away from her loved ones. So many questions to ask, when she turned to him ready to ask "how he was here", he was asleep. The questions could wait for now.

She had never even considered seeing Spike again, she'd mourned him, he was a major part of the reason she was living here alone away from her loved ones. So many questions to ask, when she turned to him ready to ask "how he was here", he was asleep. The questions could wait for now.

She made the short drive even more quickly then usual, still in shock every time she looked at his battered body. One thought kept repeating itself in her head. Spike is here, he's really here. She kept sneaking peeks at him as he slept. He was the closest to home that she'd felt in a very long time, despite having spent the last year with her closest family and friends. Spike made her feel like she wasn't alone - she had by no means been miserable in Italy. Quite the opposite she'd been happy but something always niggled at the back of her brain - something was missing and after the loss of Spike and Angel , she'd felt compelled to go find that missing part of her. The shock of seeing Spike lying on that parking lot had brought it everything back, she had thought that the end of Sunnydale, watching Spike shoo her out of that cavern was her closure on that part of her life. Finding out that Spike had somehow been brought back and in LA only to die again had opened up that wound again - maybe this time by helping him she could heal herself too.

She pulled into her carport and turned off the ignition. Spike jumped in the seat beside, she could see his uneasiness when he woke in strange car but it only took her hand on his arm to calm him. She smiled, "We're here."

She went and unlocked the front door before returning to the car to help her passenger out. She settled him on her couch and went to find her first aid kit. She hadn't needed the kit since she'd moved her but old Slayer habits die hard. She stopped in the kitchen to fill a bowl with warm water and returned to the living room.

Spike was lying on the couch scanning the room with his one open eye. "Here we go, I'll just try to clean up that cut on your head first and then we'll tackle the eye, and if I'm not mistaken there are some broken ribs too." She gently moved his hair until she found the scalp wound and began to dab at it with the warm washcloth, "Scalp wounds always bleed a lot." She rinsed the cloth out leaving the water in the bowl pink tinged, "I'm going to put some of this antibiotic cream on it and put a bandage it."

He only nodded as she bandaged his head. She sat back to survey her work, "You'll have funny hair for a couple of days," she winked at him, "But you should be used to that." She laughed soflty at her joke before taking the cloth up again to start cleaning around his eyes.

His hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her soft ministrations, he whispered one raspy word, "Italy?"

"Italy? Yes, I was there, but you know that, Andrew told me he saw you. I haven't been there for six months, though." She unwrapped his hand from her wrist and continued to clean his face before continuing, "Giles told me that you and Angel, that everyone in LA was dead. What happened?"

His jaw clenched when she asked the question,his voice strained as he answered, "Don't know about Angel, but yes, Gunn and Wesley are dead. It was another of those apocalypses that you're so good at. Peaches isn't as good at you apparently - we averted the apocalypse but lost some good people."

"Someone once told me that casualties are a part of war." Buffy told him as she applied a butterfly bandage above his eye. "I'm sorry about Wesley and Gunn, but what do you mean you don't know about Angel?"

"Didn't see him get dusted but I haven't seen a trace of him since that night in the alleyway either. Woke up and he was gone." His eyes filled with pain as Buffy sat him and began to probe his ribs.

"Sorry." She sighed as she pulled out a bandage to wrap them with. "So you don't know if he's really dead or not? Giles seemed sure you were all gone. I..I..never mind."

He grimaced as she tightly wrapped his ribs and help him to her bedroom. "You can have my bed, it's more comfortable then the couch. We can talk some more tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"I can't take your bed, Buffy. Where's Bit? If she's not home maybe I can take hers instead?" His voice was tired.

"Dawn isn't here…I mean she doesn't live here. She's still in Italy with Giles." Buffy fluffed his pillow.

"Why are you here?" He asked as she reached for the light switch.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay? ." Without thinking about it ,she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before turning out the light, "Goodnight, Spike."

With that she left him alone in the dark room. He whispered "Goodnight Buffy." to the closed door and settled himself under the covers surrounded by the scent he'd only dreamed of for the last year and a half. He tried to stay awake arranging the questions he wanted to ask her in his head. But pain and tiredness overtook him ,as he felt safe for the first time in long time and soon he was fast asleep.

Buffy cracked the door and peeked in at him sleeping. He looked so vulnerable, what had happened to him? And why did he have to look so good even wounded, she shook her head. Nope, no reason to go there, why should she even think like that when he had failed to let her know that he was alive - not once but twice! She'd find out what happened, help him anyway she could and let him go his own way ,she told herself determinedly. She closed the bedroom door again as a small voice inside said , "Sure you will, Buffy."


	2. Two

The morning sun shone through the living room window when Buffy opened her eyes. She sat up and shrugged her shoulders a bit to get the stiffness out. She was short, but the couch was still not the most comfortable bed.

She turned the coffee maker on as she walked through the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair before opening her bedroom door. Spike was still asleep, he must have really been through a lot. She walked quietly in the room and got her clean clothes so she could shower. She stopped beside the bed and for one brief moment she almost shook him awake. She could hear herself demanding to know why he had not bothered to let her know he was back, after she had left him in that cave. Instead she let out a small sigh and walked away.

"Morning." A groggy voice called as she walked towards the door to leave.

She turned to see Spike struggling to sit up in the bed. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

He reached for his shirt lying on the chair next to the bed and retrieved his cigarettes and lighter. Lighting up he took a long drag, "Feel like four vamps beat me up. Thanks for playing nurse for me." He smiled then a little bit of the old Spike showing , "Wish we could have played under different circumstances though - you in a little white uniform could be interesting."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I had wondered if it was really you - but you just proved it is." She smiled back at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel like answering a few questions?" She asked her voice soft and serious.

"What do you want to know?" He looked around for a place to put out his cigarette. She handed him an empty coke can from the small trashcan.

"Why are you here? Were you looking for me?" She tried to cover the hopefulness in her voice.

"Buffy, luv. If I had known you were here I would have stayed far, far away." He shook his head.

"Well, thanks for that, Spike. You're so welcome for the first aid." She stood up then and crossed her arms angrily.

"Didn't mean it like that. I'm glad to see you." He reached for her hand.

She backed away out of his reach, "Yeah, it really sounds like you're glad to see me. So sorry, you couldn't have been beat up and thrown out to burn up in the morning sun on another hospitals parking lot."

"Buffy…" He tried to interrupt.

"No let me finish. That way you wouldn't have had to be in the same town with me!" Her voice sounded shrill even to her own ears.

He sighed as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his pain when he reached for his shirts lying on the chair next to the bed.

Even in her anger, she noticed his pain and reached for the shirt, "Let me help you." She frowned as she helped him pull the familiar black tee over his head.

"Buffy, look at me." He held her chin in his hand gently. "I wouldn't have come to wherever you were ,because I don't want to put you in danger. I've been running since LA. A few remaining monsters from Wolfram and Hart want some good old fashioned revenge."

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment gathering her thoughts, "So, are those vamps that beat you up part of Wolfram and Hart?"

"Figure they're working for them, not sure how they found me in Memphis. But they jumped me in an alley behind a bar and those two drunk rednecks stumbled around there making all kinds of noise calling out that there was someone getting beat up out back. Guess they decided it wasn't worth having the whole bar come out there to check it out so they left me there. Of course no one in the bar bothered to check out the fight, so those two guys drove me to the hospital in the back of their truck and that's where you found me. What are you doing in Memphis?" He stood up carefully.

"We aren't in Memphis."

"I was in a bar in Memphis, last night. Where am I now?" He looked confused.

"You're in West Memphis, Arkansas." She watched him pull on his button up shirt over the tee shirt, "It's right across that big bridge over the river going out of Memphis. I'm not sure why they brought you here, but one of them did mention something about not getting in anymore trouble - guess they thought it was safer here."

"Okay. So what are you doing in Arkansas then? Is there a vamp problem here?" He looked around for his boots.

"No vamps, you're the first I've seen since I've been here." She pointed to his boots in the corner, "What are you doing?"

"I need to leave before they find me." He struggled to bend over and pick up the boots, "I don't want you involved in this mess."

"Spike, you can barely move. You need to heal up some first and if you didn't remember I'm a vampire slayer, I can handle myself." She plucked the boots from his hands and put them in the closet.

"I'll be fine." He frowned at her, "Now give me my boots."

"No, you're not fine. Look, the cut on your head is bleeding again and those ribs are still very tender." She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him gently back into a sitting position on her bed. Her fingers automatically went to the bandage on his head pulling it back to examine the cut again.

He pushed her hand away and tried to stand again, "Buffy, I really don't want you involved in this, it's not your fight this time." He sighed heavily as she stilled his struggle to get up with her hand on his chest again..

Her brow furrowed as she finished her exam of his wounds . When she spoke her voice was full of concern, "Spike, I'm not the only one who came back wrong ,am I? You should have done a lot more healing by now? At least this cut should have been closed enough to stop bleeding. Your vamp healing isn't working like it should is it?"

"That's stupid, of course I'm healing." He replied unconvincingly.

"No, you aren't. Is there anything else wrong?"

Her voice was so tender and sincere that he felt compelled to tell the truth, "Okay, since I came back my healing isn't quite the same, strength is good but not what it was and for some reason a good rare steak seems to do me as well as blood most of the time. Down to pig swill just once a week or so. Not sure what the deal is." He took her hand and placed it on his heart, "Still a monster though, see no heartbeat."

"You haven't been a monster for a very long time." She said softly before she took her hand from his chest. "Now, I'm going to trust you to stay here while I shower. If you'd like there's coffee in the kitchen. I'll be right out and I'll fix some breakfast." She nodded as she left the room.

He lay back on the bed for a moment. He should really go, just take off while she was in the shower. She'd be mad but she'd be safe. Only trouble was she was right ,he was weak now and in all honesty - he didn't want to leave her. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her and enjoy this safe and warm feeling. A day or two here couldn't hurt could it?


	3. three

Spike sat at the small dining table and drank his coffee. He could hear the water running in the shower, he could imagine Buffy under the water. He shook his head, thoughts like that would get him nowhere fast. He would love to know how Buffy had ended up here, what kind of mission she was on, maybe even help. But he had problems of his own, problems that he didn't want her involved in. Maybe staying wasn't such a good idea after all. He stood and went to the sink pouring out the rest of his coffee. He heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open.

Buffy turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her face while she gathered her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long he would stay so she was going to need some answers soon. She quickly washed her hair ,as she rinsed it she had a terrible feeling that he might not even be here when she got out of the shower. It would be just like him to try to leave - weak and vulnerable in the daylight. She quickly dried off and opened the bathroom door.

"Spike?" She called down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm here." He answered guiltily; it was as if she'd known what he was thinking.

"Just checking." She called back.

He could hear the smile in her voice; any thoughts of skipping out were quickly swept away.  
He retrieved his cup from the sink and took another from the cupboard for her.

Suddenly he was back in that cave and she was telling him she loved him. Silly memory to be having now, but it was a memory that had kept him going more than once lately, even if he hadn't believed her words.

He was placing both cups on the table when she returned to the kitchen her hair still damp. He had to grin; she looked sixteen again, with no makeup and jeans with a simple tee shirt.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked self consciously, "Do I have toothpaste on my face?" She ran her hand over her mouth.

"I was just thinking you look very young right now, like the first time I saw you." He nodded towards her coffee and sat down.

She blushed as she sat down across from him and sipped her coffee, "Very sweet of you to say that, but I haven't looked sixteen for a long while now."

"Well you do this morning." He smiled at her as he sipped his own coffee. He looked around the cozy kitchen, "You never explained exactly why you were here last night? Is it a big covert Slayer operation?"

She stood up, "What would you like for breakfast?" She replied quickly.

He frowned at the subject change but decided against pushing her…for now. "Are my choices still Buffy's famous near burnt toast or Buffy's boxed cereal?" He teased.

"That really hurts, Spike." She replied with mock pain in her voice, "And I can make pancakes now. I can also find you some blood later it you need it."

"Pancakes sound good for now." He watched her mix the batter and heat an old-fashioned iron griddle, he wanted to ask why she was here again but he just wanted to enjoy a simple breakfast with her more.

"What kind of syrup? I've got Aunt Jemima and Karo." She placed the bottles on the table, "This stuff is very sweet, Margie introduced me to it at the local diner." She pointed to the thick clear syrup, "Dawn would love it."

"Speaking of Dawn, how did you manage to get away with out her?" Spike decided to try another tactic.

"She's good. Loves school in Italy, she's made lots of friends, she's very happy." Buffy explained with a smile. She failed to mention that she had never given Dawn the option of coming with her.

"I'm sure she is happy, but I know she doesn't like being separated from you for long, especially since…well you know that Summer."

"She's okay, Spike." She sat down across from him again, pushing a plate of pancakes towards him. He had questions, well so did she. It was now or never, "Spike, I want to ask you something…Why…" She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Kind of early for company?" Spike stood up and immediately took a defensive position.

"I doubt the guys after you would knock, Spike. Also, daylight?" She stood and went to the window slightly opening the curtains to peek out, "It's okay."

She went the door and opened it, "Hi, Joey. How are you?" She could feel Spike's eyes on her back.

A tall, well built man in his late twenties entered the house.

Spike could tell by his smile that he was obviously very happy to see Buffy. He decided it was best to leave them alone and began to clear the table.

Joey smiled at Buffy, "I got here early and Aunt Margie gave me this letter for your sister, I just wanted to make sure that you…" He stopped midsentence when he heard Spike taking dishes to the sink in the kitchen, "I didn't realize you had company."

She turned to Spike. "This is my old friend, Spi...William. He's from California. William this is Joey."

Joey looked disapprovingly at Spike, taking in the wild bleached blond hair and the cuts on his face, "Nice to meet you." He offered his hand in firm shake, "Looks like you've had an accident."

Spike fought the urge to crush Joey's hand, "I…uh."

"He got mugged in Memphis last night." Buffy answered for him.

"Memphis can be a rough town, you have to be careful where you go at night." Joey commented still staring at Spike, "I didn't realize any of Beth Anne's friends knew she was here."

"I'm just passing through and why would none of her friends know she was here? " Spike answered defensively, it took him a moment to realize that Beth Anne was Buffy.

Joey looked from Spike to Buffy, "I guess you two have some talking to do. Beth Anne, I'll take your letter for you. If you need me, " He looked at Spike again, "for anything, you just call. I'll be in town for a couple of day."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Joey. Thanks for taking the letter. Bye."

The door was barely closed when she turned and found Spike nose to nose with her.

"Okay, Beth Anne. What exactly is going on here? Why is that Soldier Boy wannabe delivering letters to Dawn for you?"

"I can explain." She took a step back from him.

"No one knows you're here do they?" His hands gripped her upper arms, " I know what I'm running from, Buffy." He looked directly in her eyes, "What I want to know is what are you running from?"

TBC


	4. four

Buffy could feel his hands holding her tightly; she could feel the tension inside of him. She should just come clean. She moved even closer to him and opened her mouth to speak. He was so close, inches away from her. Suddenly her mouth had a mind of it's own, she leaned up and placed her lips on his. She could see the surprise in his eyes; she felt his grip loosen on her arms. She felt the sweet pressure of his lips against hers; she closed her eyes and savored the feeling. For this moment the fact that he hadn't bothered to contact her didn't matter.

It didn't last long. She soon felt him pulling away, immediately missing the contact. Opening her eyes she found an angry Spike. His eyes were dark, his expression grim. "What was that?" He spit out the words.

"I'm sorry, I…" She stuttered softly.

"You wanted to shut ole' Spike up and you were sure that would work. Well, once upon a time it would have worked. But not now." He slumped in to a living room chair motioning for he to sit down across from him.

She sat down on the couch opposite him fidgeting with the fringe on a pillow, "It wasn't like that Spike."

"Yeah." He asked tilting his head, "Then what was it like?"

"Well, you're right that I didn't want to talk," She began to explain.

"As you're Scoobie pals would say, 'duh'. " He rolled his eyes at her.

She shook her head at him, "I didn't want to talk, but I really did want to kiss you."

"Of course you did, cause I can be counted on for that kind of thing, a little thrill to make you forget all your problems. " He sighed.

"That's not it at all, Spike. " Her voice lowered, "I've missed you."

"I could tell how much you missed me in Italy. The Immortal is quite a catch." His voice was bitter.

"That's not fair, Spike. I didn't even know you were alive then. "

"That much is true, Pet. But I want to know the whole truth. Let's start with why you're really here?" He leaned back in his chair and tried to get comfortable. His ribs were hurting again and if he wasn't careful he would take her in his arms and finish what the kiss had started. He wasn't going to even try to fool himself into believing that he no longer wanted her. At this point though, he did want to keep a bit of his hard earned self-esteem.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she watched him gingerly settle himself in the chair.

"I'm fine. Just tell me what I want to know." He waited a second before adding, "Please."

She let out a small sigh as she settled herself on the couch, "You're right they don't know I'm here"

"So that's why the redneck is taking letters for Dawn?"

Buffy nodded, "I didn't want her to worry about me."

"I doubt letters without a return address are much comfort to her, Buffy. What's going on here?" His voice was soft.

"If I answer your questions, will you answer mine?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I can do that." He nodded.

"First, you have to realize that nothing is the same. I got called at fifteen and even though I fought it for a while, I knew that being the slayer was my life's work. I had constants in my life - but one by one they've gone away. I knew my mom would always be there for me, and then she died. Giles is still in my life but not the way he used to be. And my calling - well I share that with hundreds of other girls now. The one constant I had left was that you loved me - you said you'd seen me at my best and my worst and you still loved me. I was angry when Andrew told me you were back, angry that you hadn't let me know. But somewhere in my heart, I still thought that one day I would answer my door and you'd be there. When

Giles told me that you were dead again, I just broke down. I had lost my constant; I just wanted to be as far away from Italy as I could. I wanted to be alone with my grief, I wanted to find myself again."

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch cushion, "I've answered your question. Now you have to answer mine. Why didn't you let me know you were back? Was I wrong about your loving me?"

Spike sat listening to her without interruption. It seemed that once she'd began to talk she couldn't stop. Her words had shocked him. After all this time, even after her confession of love in that cave, it was still hard for him to imagine that she had really felt that deeply for him. He moved to the couch and took her hand, "Buffy, it's hard to explain why I didn't tell you the first time. When I first came back that was the first thing I wanted to do, find you, make sure you were okay. But I did have that small incorporeal problem, and then later it just seemed wrong. If nothing else, you were proud of me in that cave, " He emphasized the his last sentence, "And I liked that feeling, been carrying it with me for a long time, coming back seemed to take away from that. So I stayed away. Let you get on with your life."

"I was more then proud of you in that cave and I told you that." She looked directly into his eyes.

He sighed again, "Yes, you did tell me. In my defense Buffy, your timing was terrible. I convinced myself that you were telling me that so I could die happy. On top of that I didn't have time to argue about it, I needed you out of that cave. If you had died with me, then that whole sacrifice would have meant nothing to me."

"That answers part of the question." She replied in a soft whisper.

He rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, "If you know me at all, you know the answer to the other part of the question too. " He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, "I will always love you."


	5. five

"I want to believe that you love me, more then anything." She smiled even as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I do love you, Buffy and in your heart you know it." He sighed as he held her hand tighter in his.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." She sniffed as another tear escaped.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry. I can't take that. I just want you safe and being around me right now is anything but safe for you."

"I don't care about safe, Spike. I just want you to stay with me." She sniffed.

"I'm going to stay for a little while, pet. I'm also going to make you a promise, when I get all this old Wolfram and Hart business sorted, I'll come back to you." He smiled at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I could help you sort it out." She pouted.

He shook his head, "Told you already, pet. I don't want you getting hurt in this mess."

She started to argue and decided against it, "But you promise to come back?"

"Promise." He kissed her on the lips this time, soft and tender sealing his promise.

"If I helped it would go faster." She whispered as she kissed him again.

He raised a warning eyebrow at her, "Buffy."

"Okay, end of discussion," She added softly, "For now."

"So what time do you have to be at work?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm going to call in, take a few days off." She cuddled closer against him, "Hand me the phone, please?"

He lifted the phone from its place on the end table and handed it to her. He watched her dial, and listened as she explained she had company and needed a few days off.

Buffy hung up the phone smiling, "That was easy, one of the girls who works part time wanted some extra hours so she was happy to take my shift for the next few days."

"Good, I want to make the most of the time we've got, okay?" He put his arms around her, pulling her even closer to his chest and kissing the top of her head, "I also have a favor to ask."

"Anything." She smiled against him.

"Let Dawn know where you are. Niblet worries."

"I will soon, I promise."

He leaned in to kiss her again when there was a loud knock at the door. "Joey coming to check on you again?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes at him, 'He's a good guy, Spike. We're friends." She stood to answer the door.

"He wants to be more." Spike called as she walked to the door.

She shook her head at him before peeking out the curtain and opening the door, "Margie, come in."

The older woman came in smiling at Buffy and nodding to Spike, "You didn't show up for lunch, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You talked to Joey didn't you?" Buffy smiled at her friend.

Margie blushed embarrassed, "Well, he was worried about you. I told him I'd come by."

"I'm fine. Come on in and have a seat. This is my friend, William." Buffy sat beside Spike on the couch as Margie took the chair. "William this is Margie, she is Joey's aunt, she runs the diner."

Spike leaned over and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Margie."

Margie smiled sincerely at him, "Nice to meet you too. We were beginning to think that Beth Anne was all alone in the world except for her sister. "

"No, I told you I really do have friends." Buffy smiled at Spike.

"Well your friend looks like they really worked him over. I'm sorry that happened, William. I promise that Southern hospitality doesn't usually include being mugged!" Margie thought for a moment, "Why don't the two of you come on down and have supper at the diner tonight?"

Buffy looked at Spike, "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'd like that." He gave Margie one of his most charming smiles.

"Alright, then. I'll see you two later. Take care." Margie stood, "You don't have to see me out, Beth Anne. I'll just say goodbye for now."

Spike and Buffy watched her leave, "So does everyone here worry about little Beth Anne?" Spike singsonged the last part of his question.

Buffy punched him lightly on the arm, "They're good people, Spike. They worry about everyone. You sure you don't mind going to the diner."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm kind of interested in seeing part of this new life you started on your own."

"It's not a new life, I just needed some time to think." She took his hand; "I want to start my new life with you - not all alone." She brushed her lips across the back of his hand.

"We will soon." He promised solemnly.

"About tonight, you probably need some new clothes. So, I'll run and get you some. I assume a basic black color scheme will work for you?" She laughed softly.

"That will work just fine. Anything I can do while you're gone?" He asked as she stood and took her purse from the countertop.

"Relax and feel better." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."

"That I can do." He smiled and stretched out on the couch.

He heard her car start and drive away and closed his eyes daydreaming about a life with Buffy. He had meant it when he promised that he would come back to her, he just had no way of knowing when that might be. The thought of Buffy waiting for him just gave him more incentive to clear up the leftover Wolfram and Hart mess and move on to a life with her.

Buffy pulled into her yard with a big smile on her face. Shopping was always therapeutic even if it was for someone else. She had bought Spike his black jeans and tee shirt, but she'd also found a pair of pale blue softly worn looking jeans and a white button up shirt that she just knew would look perfect on him. She was going to take him to dinner and then work on him a little bit more about letting her help him.

"Spike." She called softly as she unlocked the front door. He was asleep on the couch, looking very vulnerable. She sighed as she put the bags in the chair and leaned over him kissing his forehead.

"Hey. You feeling better?" She asked as she stirred and wakened.

"Much better now that you're here." He sat up and ran his hand through his mussed hair.

"These are for you." She handed him the shopping bags, "You probably want to shower and change it's almost suppertime."

He took the bags with thanks and went down the hallway to the bathroom. The hot water felt good on his sore body and he stood there an extra few minutes. After he dried off he looked in the bags and pulled out the contents. New black jeans and tees and what was this? A pair of blue jeans and a white shirt? What was Buffy thinking? He put them back in the bag and reached for the familiar comfort of his signature black jeans. After thinking about it a moment he took out the blue jeans and put them on along with the white shirt. It was a different look - maybe this was the Beth Anne look for him, he laughed out loud as he fastened the belt.

Buffy's heart almost skipped a beat when she saw him in the new clothes. He looked as good as she'd known he would. "Nice." She said as he walked into the living room.

"Thank you." He smirked, "I have to ask have you fantasized about me in blue or is this a Beth Anne thing?"

She threw the sofa pillow at him and grinned, "A little bit of both I think. Don't forget to call me Beth Anne tonight, okay?"

He nodded his head, "I'll remember."

The parking lot to the small diner was full, it was Friday night, which meant the "All you can eat Catfish Special" was going on. A buffet was set up with catfish, fries, hushpuppies, pinto beans and green tomato relish on one wall. Several people were in line already. Margie smiled and waved at them from behind the counter. "Hello, find yourself a table and sit down. I'll be right with you."

Buffy found a booth for them and sat down. Spike slid in across from her. Margie was there in a flash, "Glad you could make it! What can I get you?"

"What's good?" Spike asked over the menu.

"Our fish special of course." Margie answered, "Try it. Beth Anne will tell you it's good."

"It really is." Buffy answered with a smile, "I'll have the fish with sweet tea to drink."

"Me too." Spike nodded.

"Okay, you just help yourself at the buffet, and I'll get your drinks."

"Beth Anne." A female voice called from a table across the room.

Buffy turned her head to see her supervisor from the hospital, "Hey, Jen."

Jen waved for her to come over. "I'll be right back." She told Spike as she stood and walked to the table where Jen sat.

Jen smiled, "Is that your friend, if so I don't blame you for needing a few days off."

"Yes, that's William. And it's not exactly like that." Buffy almost blushed.

"Sure it's not." Jen winked at her, "Enjoy your time off. I'll see you in a few days." She stood and went to join her husband at the buffet.

Buffy shook her head, "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Friend of yours?" Spike asked as she sat down.

"My supervisor at work." Buffy answered before taking a sip of her tea, "Are you ready to get some food?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to eat catfish, I guess." He laughed softly as he followed her to the buffet.

Outside the diner, two figures watched Spike and Buffy through the window. "Who is he with?" Asked the male.

"I'm not sure." Answered his female companion.

"Should we take them both?"

"I don't think so. We've been chasing him for months and the 'beat him senseless and take him where we need him' plan isn't working. So I've been thinking, maybe we should let Angel do the work for us. This may take a couple of days but I think we can get him back to LA without losing any more of our operatives."

"We haven't been able to get Angel either!" The male argued.

"Relax, I have a plan to catch them both." She answered with a nod.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to believe that you love me, more then anything." She smiled even as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I do love you, Buffy and in your heart you know it." He sighed as he held her hand tighter in his.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." She sniffed as another tear escaped.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry. I can't take that. I just want you safe and being around me right now is anything but safe for you."

"I don't care about safe, Spike. I just want you to stay with me." She sniffed.

"I'm going to stay for a little while, pet. I'm also going to make you a promise, when I get all this old Wolfram and Hart business sorted, I'll come back to you." He smiled at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I could help you sort it out." She pouted.

He shook his head, "Told you already, pet. I don't want you getting hurt in this mess."

She started to argue and decided against it, "But you promise to come back?"

"Promise." He kissed her on the lips this time, soft and tender sealing his promise.

"If I helped it would go faster." She whispered as she kissed him again.

He raised a warning eyebrow at her, "Buffy."

"Okay, end of discussion," She added softly, "For now."

"So what time do you have to be at work?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm going to call in, take a few days off." She cuddled closer against him, "Hand me the phone, please?"

He lifted the phone from its place on the end table and handed it to her. He watched her dial, and listened as she explained she had company and needed a few days off.

Buffy hung up the phone smiling, "That was easy, one of the girls who works part time wanted some extra hours so she was happy to take my shift for the next few days."

"Good, I want to make the most of the time we've got, okay?" He put his arms around her, pulling her even closer to his chest and kissing the top of her head, "I also have a favor to ask."

"Anything." She smiled against him.

"Let Dawn know where you are. Niblet worries."

"I will soon, I promise."

He leaned in to kiss her again when there was a loud knock at the door. "Joey coming to check on you again?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes at him, 'He's a good guy, Spike. We're friends." She stood to answer the door.

"He wants to be more." Spike called as she walked to the door.

She shook her head at him before peeking out the curtain and opening the door, "Margie, come in."

The older woman came in smiling at Buffy and nodding to Spike, "You didn't show up for lunch, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You talked to Joey didn't you?" Buffy smiled at her friend.

Margie blushed embarrassed, "Well, he was worried about you. I told him I'd come by."

"I'm fine. Come on in and have a seat. This is my friend, William." Buffy sat beside Spike on the couch as Margie took the chair. "William this is Margie, she is Joey's aunt, she runs the diner."

Spike leaned over and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Margie."

Margie smiled sincerely at him, "Nice to meet you too. We were beginning to think that Beth Anne was all alone in the world except for her sister. "

"No, I told you I really do have friends." Buffy smiled at Spike.

"Well your friend looks like they really worked him over. I'm sorry that happened, William. I promise that Southern hospitality doesn't usually include being mugged!" Margie thought for a moment, "Why don't the two of you come on down and have supper at the diner tonight?"

Buffy looked at Spike, "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'd like that." He gave Margie one of his most charming smiles.

"Alright, then. I'll see you two later. Take care." Margie stood, "You don't have to see me out, Beth Anne. I'll just say goodbye for now."

Spike and Buffy watched her leave, "So does everyone here worry about little Beth Anne?" Spike singsonged the last part of his question.

Buffy punched him lightly on the arm, "They're good people, Spike. They worry about everyone. You sure you don't mind going to the diner."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm kind of interested in seeing part of this new life you started on your own."

"It's not a new life, I just needed some time to think." She took his hand; "I want to start my new life with you - not all alone." She brushed her lips across the back of his hand.

"We will soon." He promised solemnly.

"About tonight, you probably need some new clothes. So, I'll run and get you some. I assume a basic black color scheme will work for you?" She laughed softly.

"That will work just fine. Anything I can do while you're gone?" He asked as she stood and took her purse from the countertop.

"Relax and feel better." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."

"That I can do." He smiled and stretched out on the couch.

He heard her car start and drive away and closed his eyes daydreaming about a life with Buffy. He had meant it when he promised that he would come back to her, he just had no way of knowing when that might be. The thought of Buffy waiting for him just gave him more incentive to clear up the leftover Wolfram and Hart mess and move on to a life with her.

Buffy pulled into her yard with a big smile on her face. Shopping was always therapeutic even if it was for someone else. She had bought Spike his black jeans and tee shirt, but she'd also found a pair of pale blue softly worn looking jeans and a white button up shirt that she just knew would look perfect on him. She was going to take him to dinner and then work on him a little bit more about letting her help him.

"Spike." She called softly as she unlocked the front door. He was asleep on the couch, looking very vulnerable. She sighed as she put the bags in the chair and leaned over him kissing his forehead.

"Hey. You feeling better?" She asked as she stirred and wakened.

"Much better now that you're here." He sat up and ran his hand through his mussed hair.

"These are for you." She handed him the shopping bags, "You probably want to shower and change it's almost suppertime."

He took the bags with thanks and went down the hallway to the bathroom. The hot water felt good on his sore body and he stood there an extra few minutes. After he dried off he looked in the bags and pulled out the contents. New black jeans and tees and what was this? A pair of blue jeans and a white shirt? What was Buffy thinking? He put them back in the bag and reached for the familiar comfort of his signature black jeans. After thinking about it a moment he took out the blue jeans and put them on along with the white shirt. It was a different look - maybe this was the Beth Anne look for him, he laughed out loud as he fastened the belt.

Buffy's heart almost skipped a beat when she saw him in the new clothes. He looked as good as she'd known he would. "Nice." She said as he walked into the living room.

"Thank you." He smirked, "I have to ask have you fantasized about me in blue or is this a Beth Anne thing?"

She threw the sofa pillow at him and grinned, "A little bit of both I think. Don't forget to call me Beth Anne tonight, okay?"

He nodded his head, "I'll remember."

The parking lot to the small diner was full, it was Friday night, which meant the "All you can eat Catfish Special" was going on. A buffet was set up with catfish, fries, hushpuppies, pinto beans and green tomato relish on one wall. Several people were in line already. Margie smiled and waved at them from behind the counter. "Hello, find yourself a table and sit down. I'll be right with you."

Buffy found a booth for them and sat down. Spike slid in across from her. Margie was there in a flash, "Glad you could make it! What can I get you?"

"What's good?" Spike asked over the menu.

"Our fish special of course." Margie answered, "Try it. Beth Anne will tell you it's good."

"It really is." Buffy answered with a smile, "I'll have the fish with sweet tea to drink."

"Me too." Spike nodded.

"Okay, you just help yourself at the buffet, and I'll get your drinks."

"Beth Anne." A female voice called from a table across the room.

Buffy turned her head to see her supervisor from the hospital, "Hey, Jen."

Jen waved for her to come over. "I'll be right back." She told Spike as she stood and walked to the table where Jen sat.

Jen smiled, "Is that your friend, if so I don't blame you for needing a few days off."

"Yes, that's William. And it's not exactly like that." Buffy almost blushed.

"Sure it's not." Jen winked at her, "Enjoy your time off. I'll see you in a few days." She stood and went to join her husband at the buffet.

Buffy shook her head, "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Friend of yours?" Spike asked as she sat down.

"My supervisor at work." Buffy answered before taking a sip of her tea, "Are you ready to get some food?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to eat catfish, I guess." He laughed softly as he followed her to the buffet.

Outside the diner, two figures watched Spike and Buffy through the window. "Who is he with?" Asked the male.

"I'm not sure." Answered his female companion.

"Should we take them both?"

"I don't think so. We've been chasing him for months and the 'beat him senseless and take him where we need him' plan isn't working. So I've been thinking, maybe we should let Angel do the work for us. This may take a couple of days but I think we can get him back to LA without losing any more of our operatives."

"We haven't been able to get Angel either!" The male argued.

"Relax, I have a plan to catch them both." She answered with a nod.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7a

_Authors note: I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Real life caught up with me. A. Price_

The little diner was filling quickly and someone was playing loud Country music on the

jukebox in the corner. The atmosphere was happy and very relaxed. Spike hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying himself, of course it probably had to do more with his present company then the atmosphere.

"Okay, I'll admit it, the fish isn't so bad." Spike grinned at Buffy from across the booth.

"Told you so." She smiled back before easing out of the booth, "I'll be right back."

He watched as she walked towards the Ladies Room smiling at the familiar sway of her hips.

"So, you're Beth Anne's _friend._" A masculine voice asked from behind him. Spike turned to see

an older man approaching the booth, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hello, I'm Frank, Margie's husband. I won't say it's nice to meet you," He smiled and continued," 'till I talk to you a bit about Beth Anne." He winked as he sat down on Buffy's side of the booth.

Spike raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm her friend, William. What do you want to talk about?"

"First off, the looks Beth Anne has been casting your way, son, I'm here to tell you that's not how a friend looks at you. She obviously cares a great deal for you." His voice took on a soft tone, "Margie and I care a great deal for Beth Anne too."

Spike glared at him, "And you're thinking your nephew would be much better for her right?"

"No need to get defensive. I know this is completely none of my business but Margie she worries." He glanced at his wife behind the counter, " I'm of the mind that you can't force someone to have feelings for someone else. It's pretty obvious that Beth Anne doesn't care for Joey the way he would like for her too. She does seem to care for you though and I'm just making sure the girl isn't going to get hurt. Don't know her whole story but I can tell she's had plenty of grief in her short life. Like I said, we just don't want to see her hurt again." Frank took a sip of coffee.

Spike's first thought was how angry the mans words made him, how dare he think he would ever hurt Buffy. He sighed when he thought about the hurt he and Buffy had caused each other in the past. As he sifted through the words again he answered, "I'm not sure how to make you feel better, all I can say is that I do care for her. I'm going to do my best to make sure she doesn't get hurt again. Also, glad to see she has friends like you who care that much for her." Spike extended his hand across the table.

Frank took the offered hand and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you, William." He smiled as he stood up, "Speaking of Beth Anne, here she comes, now."

"Frank, how are you?" Buffy hugged the older man.

"I'm good, Beth. Just wanted to introduce myself to your _friend. _Ya'll have a good night." He smiled at Spike, "Hope to see you again, William." He nodded as he walked off towards the counter where Margie was watching him.

"So, you met, Frank." Buffy sat down.

"He came to introduce himself." Spike took another bite of hushpuppy, "You've come a long way, Buffy."

"Huh?"

"I mean you once told me that you didn't let people get close to you. These people all seem close to you, they care about you. In fact he was wanting to make sure of my intentions towards you."

Buffy laughed softly, "Your intentions, huh? I guess I have managed to get close to them in a short time, too. I guess it's just that they are good, caring people."

"According to Frank, the looks we exchange show a bit more then friendship." Spike raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Perceptive isn't he?" She laughed again.

"I like that sound. You really haven't laughed enough."

"It's easy to do when you're happy." She reached across the table and took his hand, "It took forever to realize it, but you do make me happy."

L.A. was getting more dangerous for him everyday. Angel settled into the dark corner of the

abandoned warehouse. He'd been surprised to find it empty, it was the perfect vamp hideout. It reminded him of the warehouse in Sunnydale, the one that Spike and Druscilla had taken over. He frowned when he thought about Spike, he was…he had been such a contradiction. Angel had finally decided that Spike had indeed turned around; he'd fought bravely to the very end. He had

also reluctantly conceded that Spike had loved Buffy.

A part of him had hated Spike for that, yet another part of him was jealous of how Spike had loved her. For Angel loving Buffy was a sweet misery. She had been the first woman he had truly loved

In his life, the first woman to see worth in him, to trust him and he could never be sure of himself around her. He was sure the curse didn't matter anymore; after all he'd slept with Nina without a hitch. But with Buffy he could never be sure - she was the one he wanted above all and he wasn't at all sure that the curse wouldn't come back into play if he were ever allowed to have her. Spike had simply loved her - accepted her faults and wasn't intimidated by her strengths, fought by her side and died for her - it was that simple for him.

Died, seemed to be a word that Angel was used to, they were all dead now, Wesley, Gunn, Ilyria and Spike. He had the guilt of their deaths hanging over his head, yes they each had agreed to the battle knowing the odds against them but that knowledge didn't help Angel sleep any better.

He shifted against the cold cement wall of the warehouse and realized that in all his years he had never felt lonelier.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

It's a very pretty night." Spike looked up at the stars as Buffy unlocked her front door.

"Yes, it is. Sometimes I sit out here and just watch the stars…I think about Dawn and Giles being so far away yet seeing the same stars." She sat her purse inside the door and turned to him.

He offered her his hand and walked towards the swing that hung on her deck. "Wow, deep thoughts from Buffy."

"Hey." She responded with a gentle shove, "I can think deep thoughts."

He laughed softly, "I know that, I just don't think that you had much practice when you were always worried about the next big bad."

"I'm not sure anyone else believed that I was capable of anything more than that, even after I did so good on my SATS." She lay her head against him and sighed.

"I always knew there was a brain under all that beauty and brawn." He pushed the swing with his foot. It rocked gently. The soft weight of Buffy's head on his shoulder made him smile.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, "Beauty and brawn, that's a nice combination." She sighed again as a small breeze blew across the deck, "This is really nice. I could stay like this forever."

"Ah, that would be nice, pet. But you know this has to end. I think I'm going to try to leave day after tomorrow. I need to get back to work." He took her hand raising it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss in her palm.

"I don't want you to go." Her voice broke slightly and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Looking into her damp eyes, he sighed, "I don't want to leave, Buffy. But the sooner I get this done the sooner I can get back to you. I think you should go on back to Niblet after I leave."

"I think you want me to go back to Dawn because it will be easier on me if you don't come back. That's the real reason isn't it? You aren't really sure you will ever be able to come back to me." The words weren't bitter, just matter of fact.

"No, that's not it. I swear it." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "I will be back, Buffy. I have too much to come back to this time, I'm not going to give you up again."

"Let me go with you, Spike. We can get this done and then we can go to Italy together."

She softly pleaded with him.

"No, I won't risk you again. We've got two nights until I leave, lets not waste them arguing." He kissed her forehead.

"I…fine, we won't argue. Why don't we go out tomorrow, do you think it's safe to drive over into Memphis? We could have a nice dinner, take a walk on Beale Street." She tried to smile for him.

"Yeah, I think it's safe enough." He squeezed her hand, "Need to go get my car too."

"Okay, Memphis it is." She held his hand tighter as she curled closer to him in the swing.

They sat in the swing silently for another hour, holding hands and watching the stars. Buffy moved first, stretching as she got out of the swing. She looked meaningfully at Spike as she offered him her hand, "Time for bed, don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her as he took her hand. She nodded and smiled at him as they entered the trailer, she locked the door behind them. She was silent as she led him back to her room. She pulled him down to sit beside her on the unmade bed.

Her eyes shone with emotion as she unbuttoned his shirt leaning in close as she kissed the bruises now pale on his chest. Her hand reached up to touch his now healing eye and she placed a sweet kiss on his brow before removing his shirt. He started to speak but she pushed him gently into the pillows and reached for the top button on the fly of his jeans, his arousal very evident against the tight denim.

Before she could unbutton the jeans his hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist. "Buffy." His voice was strained, "This is only going to make my leaving harder…are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled at him as she unwrapped his hand, "Maybe it will make you want to stay?"

"Buf…" He was cut off by a kiss and a whispered, "I'm sure, very sure."

He reluctantly broke the kiss; "I don't want to make this worse for you. I can wait."

"I can't." She returned to her task of peppering him with kisses warming him wherever her lips met his skin. She had him lift up as she pulled his jeans off and deposited them on the floor.

He gave in to the feeling of being wanted and loved, it had been far too long since he had felt this way and he was going to cherish the moment. He rolled them over and proceeded to kiss his way up her body, laughing along with her as he kissed the bottom of her feet and staring lovingly into her eyes as he found her lips again.

The next few hours were pure emotional and physical pleasure for both of them. Afterwards, they ended up on the front porch swing again this time wrapped only in a quilt and each other as they drank coffee in the early morning hours.

Spike pulled the quilt up tighter around Buffy as he sat his coffee cup on the ledge of the porch. Buffy sighed against him, "I guess we better get inside before we shock some poor person on their way to work."

"Yeah, our attire might shock the locals." He kissed the top of her head before picking her up and carrying her back inside of the house.

"Do you want more coffee?" She asked as she let the quilt drop.

"Nah, I think I'm ready to lie down again." He smiled suggestively.

"Good idea!" She laughed softly as he followed her back to the bedroom.

A knock at the door startled them in the middle of a kiss. "Who in the world? It's almost five a.m." Buffy peeked out the curtain, "I don't recognize them, and I'm thinking vamp?"

Spike quickly grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, "I'll go. It's probably some of Wolfram and Hart's boys. Knew I shouldn't have hung around." He mumbled as he made his way to the door.

"What do you want?" He called through the closed door.

"Spike?" The large vampire outside asked.

"Who wants to know?" Spike answered.

"A friend… of sorts." The vampire replied.

"Don't recognize you mate." Spike called out as he opened the curtain on the door's small window.

"Well, we have a mutual friend…in LA. Goes by the name Angelus."

Spike opened the door and stepped out on the porch, "You've seen, Angel?"

"Not Angel anymore, he's our old pal Angelus again."

TBC


End file.
